Loathe or Love?
by MessOfADreamer4
Summary: AU Missing year. In which Regina unwillingly takes archery lessons from Robin Hood. "It was a mutual loathing. He thought her stubborn and rude just as she thought him insufferable and smug..." OutlawQueen One-Shot


**Just a quick one-shot with OutlawQueen. I was inspired by the scene in the movie "Princess Diaries 2" where Nicholas helps Mia shoot an arrow. You may notice a few similarities between that scene and my story ;) I hope you like it, as always please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual...)**

* * *

**Loathe or Love?**

It was a mutual loathing. He thought her stubborn and rude just as she thought him insufferable and smug. He was nothing but a thief she would say. They argued constantly and so ignored one and another as much as possible. Even if that meant going the long way to the dining room so she wouldn't have to pass by his chambers. He however was intrigued by the Queen and would gladly spend time with her if their meetings didn't always end yelling at each other. It was a mystery then, to how these two ended up in the forest shooting arrows at trees. Nonetheless, here they were. It was her second lesson and she had yet to hit the target, she had however hit their lunch, a squirrel and about a dozen other trees. She huffed and threw her bow to the ground, this was pointless.

"This is ridiculous, I have magic" She spat, looking over at Robin.

"I beg your pardon?" He looked flabbergasted, "Archery is a fine art,"

"Shooting sticks is fine art?" She scoffed, "I don't think so,"

"If you do it properly, yes" He said, picking up her bow, "But you…"

"But I what?" she snapped.

"You need to relax, m'lady. Take your stance." He explained holding out her bow for her to take. She eyed him carefully and took the bow. She put an arrow on the bowstring and lifted it back aiming at the target painted on the oak tree in front of her.

She felt his body flush behind hers and he chuckled.

"Elbow down just a bit," He instructed, placing his hand on her arm lowering it a little.

His touch sent warmth through her body and she began to relax.

"Now, use your mouth as an anchor," He continued, his fingers trailing along her shoulder.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, thinking to as what he was implying.

"Touch your mouth," He clarified, checking her stance once more.

She brought the fletching to her mouth and he wrapped his left hand around hers that was gripping the bow, the other still on her shoulder.

"Relax this hand, breathe in and release." He said into her ear.

She concentrated on her target and took deep breath, letting the arrow fly out of her bow. His hand still lingered on her as she watched her arrow hit the target, just short of a bull's-eye.

"How did that feel?" He said watching as she began to smile.

"Wonderful," She said, her eyes fluttering up to him. She didn't know what it was, perhaps it was their proximity or the heat of the moment but she felt drawn to him. The gap between them seemed to close and his lips ended up on hers. She felt him cup her cheek as her bow slipped from her fingers and hit the ground with a thud. It broke their trance and he leaned his forehead against hers, taking a breath.

"So…?" He asked, wondering where they stood.

"So," She didn't know what to think either.

"Earlier today I was pretty sure you hated me, but now I'm not so sure." He said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I did," she nodded, "but things can change,"

"I suppose," He smiled, stroking her cheek. "Or were you just too stubborn to admit you liked me,"

"Oh shut up," She playfully smacked him.

"It would be my pleasure." He smirked and kissed her again, silencing them both. He could feel her smiling as he played with her braid and deepened the kiss bringing her closer to him if that was even possible.

For the first time in forever she truly let herself go, feeling his touch with every fiber of her being. His lips molded to hers perfectly and she granted him access as his tongue found hers creating a delicate dance. They stood there in the middle of the forest lost in each other, her lesson long forgotten.

Their mutual loathing had ended that day though it still lived on in the palace. Regina wanted to keep their relationship between themselves for a while. However the queen and her thief weren't as careful as they thought. One day Snow was walking to the library and she stumbled up the two kissing in the corridor. She smiled to herself and quietly left, it wasn't her place to interrupt. But one day they'd thank her, for it was the princess who had set up the archery lessons for the queen. Her plan had worked like a charm.


End file.
